Dice applications are very popular on various devices. They range from simple applications that enable a user to roll dice, to complex games which provide a computerized opponent.
Generally, dice game applications utilize a random number generator to generate an “end value” for the dice being displayed. Numerous classic dice games have been re-implemented as computer games, such as Yahtzee, and many others.